


Hey I just met you, but call me maybe?

by klanceiscanonking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dorks, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nyma's a bitch, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceiscanonking/pseuds/klanceiscanonking
Summary: Imagine you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend and this really cute stranger decides to save you the humilation of having to face the looks of pity from everyone by seating with you an saying "Hey babe sorry i'm late, you know how trafic is these days" and he is literally the cutest guy ever.





	Hey I just met you, but call me maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is actually my first fanfic and I decided to write a short one, I hope you enjoy it :)

Lance was starting to feel nervous. He checked the time again, in case he had come earlier than he was meant to, but the hour of his clock marked fifteen minutes from the time they agreed to meet on. Even if Lance had arrived a bit earlier than he should have, Nyma was supposed to be here by now. The waiter came to ask him if he wanted to order already, that being the second time he had asked.   
“No thanks I’m waiting for someone” he replied lamely, which earned a strange look from the waiter. You know, THE look. The one everybody gives when they know someone was dumped.  
“Okay, tell me when you are ready to order” mumbled the waiter, walking away.  
Lance glanced at his clock again. Twenty minutes late. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t show up. He was about to stand up and face all the sad looks from the other customers who knew he had been ditched, when a beautiful black-haired guy took a seat in the table in front of him.  
“Hey, babe. Sorry i’m late, you know how traffic is this days.” the guy grabbed Lance’s hand and kissed it.  
Lance froze, not knowing what to do. The guy tilted to Lance and whispered “Act natural. I don’t know who was dumb enough not to come have dinner with a cutie like you, but they are a douche. I’m Keith, by the way.”   
The guy - Keith, Lance corrected himself - sat back and smiled at him. In that moment, Lance decided that he was glad Nyma hadn’t come. That smile lighted his face, and Lance realized that he had beautiful violet eyes.  
“I’m Lance” he cringed at the way his voice cracked. He looked down, a bit embarrassed, when he realized they were still holding hands. Taking his hand away, he coughed while trying to cover his furious blush. Keith furrowed his brows, confused, but then something seemed to click and he started blushing too.  
“I probably made you super uncomfortable, i’m sorry. You looked kind of down and I don’t like pretty boys being sad, so I just thought I’ll come “save” you or something. I totally didn’t think about the fact that you surely are straight and this is making you awkward to say the least. I’ll just go now.” he rambled, not looking Lance in the eye.  
Lance blinked trying to process his words, and when he did, he started laughing uncontrollably.   
“Dude, you don’t have to be a jerk about it. Stop laughing” Keith was getting angrier with every laugh that escaped through Lance’s mouth. When Lance finally calmed down, a hand on his stomach from the laughter, he managed to say:  
“Dude, I don’t know how you thought for a moment that I could be straight. I’m literally the bi-est person in this world. Heck, i’m even wearing a shirt with the words BI on it. ” Lance pointed at his shirt, which read “Best Bi”. Keith blushed, but smiled nonetheless.   
“Well it’s good to know my gaydar is still working.” he paused “So, what are you doing here, by yourself?”  
“Well, as you must certainly know, I was dumped. I was supposed to meet with this chick I’ve seen a couple of times, but she didn’t came.” Lance rolled his eyes, knowing that Nyma was probably at her ex-boyfriend’s house, having the time of her life without remembering her date with him. “But enough talking about me. Tell me something about you. Why did you decide to come and talk to me?”   
Keith smiled, and with a faint blush he answered “My brother Shiro was trying to set me up with one of his friends, so I decided to escape. I was walking out there when I saw you, and I was like `Dang, he’s cute´ and you looked lonely so I just thought...” his voice went quiet, unsure of how to continue. Lance smiled widely while saying “I’m glad you decided to escape from your brother, ‘cause this way we were able to meet. Since I’m already prepared to have a date, what do you say? Want to get to know me better, Mullet boy?”  
Keith furrowed his brows when he heard the nickname, but answered nonetheless “I’d love to have a date with you, but if you call me that one more time I’m leaving.” Lance seemed satisfied with the answer, and began to relax. They ordered their food, Lance giving a look to the waiter as if saying “Look, I wasn’t ditched” and they talked for a while.  
They probably spend far more time than it was necessary there, because the manager from the restaurant had to ask them to leave, because they needed to close. When Lance and Keith exited the restaurant, Lance looked down and said “I had a really nice time, but I understand that you did tha--” “I had a really nice time, too. I hope I can get your number, just in case you decide to break things off with that chick you were supposed to meet and give me a chance? But I totally understand if you don’t want to.” Keith interrupted Lance, blushing and moving his hands furiously, unsure of what to do with them.  
Lance looked up and his eyes lighted up at Keith’s words. “I’d love that. I was going to end things with Nyma anyway, but now I have a great reason to do so. It was nice meeting you, Keith.” They smiled softly at each other, but then Keith coughed and said “I hate to be the one who says this, but I promised Shiro I would be home early and it’s already pretty late.” “It’s alright, I actually have class tomorrow morning. Where do you live? Mind if I walk you home?”  
“Look at you, being a gentleman. I actually drove my bike here, so another time.”  
They hugged, and Lance mumbled in Keith’s neck “Yeah, another time”. Keith got on his bike, and before he put his helmet on he asked “What are you doing tomorrow after your class? We could meet to have lunch together or something, I finish work at two.” Keith looked up hopeful, and Lance couldn’t hide his smile as he answered “I’d love that. Here’s my number, I only have class ‘til one so I can go get you at your job and then we can go to my place, I’ll treat you to my famous lasagna”  
Lance kissed his cheek and right when Keith was taking off, he shouted “Thanks for the amazing date, Mullet man. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”


End file.
